Primate Physiology
The power to use the abilities of simians. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Ape Manifestation/Mimicry/Physiology * Monkey Manifestation/Mimicry/Physiology * Primate Manifestation/Mimicry/Physiology * Simian Manifestation/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into primates and simians, including lemurs, the Old World monkeys and apes, and the New World monkeys. Applications * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Dexterity * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Strength * Prehensile Feet * Prehensile Tail Variations * Catarrhini Physiology (Old World monkeys and apes) ** Cercopithecidae Physiology (Old World monkeys) *** Cercopithecinae Physiology (baboons, macaques and vervet monkeys): Environmental Adaptation **** Papio Physiology (baboons): Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Combat ** Hominoidea Physiology (apes): Enhanced Intelligence, Decelerated Aging *** Gibbon Physiology: Climbing, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Dexterity *** Hominid Physiology (orangutans, gorillas, chimpanzees, bonobos and humans): Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Memory **** Gorilla Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance **** Chimpanzee Physiology (chimpanzee and bonobo): Climbing, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Strength **** Human Physiology **** Orangutan Physiology: Climbing, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance *'Platyrrhini Physiology (New World monkeys)': Climbing **'Atelidae Physiology (howler, spider, woolly, and woolly spider monkeys)': Prehensile Tail **'Aotidae Physiology (night monkey)': Night Vision *'Strepsirrhini Physiology (Lemuriform primates)': Climbing **'Galagos':Enhanced Senses **'Lemurs': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Leap **'Loris': Poison Generation **'Potto' Extinct simians: * Australopithecus Physiology * Gigantopithecus Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Unnatural Size Mythical simians: *'Vanara Physiology': Demigod Physiology, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Supernatural Condition Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Mammalian Physiology *Simian Manipulation Simians are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat/Ultimate Fighter, Trickster *''Aye-ayes'': Curse Inducement, Death Inducement (by pointing with middle finger), Fearlessness *''Baboons and mandrills'': Enhanced Wisdom/Supernatural Wisdom, Enhanced Intelligence/Supernatural Intelligence/Absolute Intelligence, Hunting Intuition, Knowledge Manipulation, Magic *''Gorillas'': Enlightenment Known Users See Also: Primate Index. Known Items * Monkey Staff/Monkey Spear (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery 336px-Monkeyking.jpg|The Monkey King (Guardians of Childhood) John_Charles_Dollman_-_Mowgli_made_leader_of_the_Bandar_Log.jpg|The Bandar-log (Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book) Librarian_(Discworld).jpg|The Librarian (Discworld) Brainmallah.png|Monsieur Mallah (DC) with the Brain File:Monkey_king.jpg|Sun Wukong/Monkey King (Journey to the West) "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven" Enma monkey king.jpg|Enma Monkey King (Naruto) Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) KONGS.png|Kongs (Donkey Kong), various anthropomorphic simians. Sonson_MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) The Chimp.png|The Chimp (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian monkey. Detective Chimp.jpg|Detective Chimp (DC) Howler wasp.jpg|Howler wasps (Dungeons & Dragons) 5T.jpg|Son Goku (Naruto) DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) a Mandrill. File:Thoth.jpg|Thoth (Egyptian Mythology) Drtylerrockwellmonkeybrains.jpg|Dr. Tyler Rockwell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Fist.jpg|Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) latest-Monkey.jpeg|Grilla Drilla (Skylanders Swap Force) Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong (Skylanders) King-Kong-psd24860.png|King Kong (King Kong) is a gigantic gorilla Winston.jpg|Winston (Overwatch) KFP3-promo-monkey1.jpg|Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic golden snub-nosed monkey. GorillasCannon.jpg|Shen's gorilla army (Kung Fu Panda 2), a group of anthropomorphic gorillas. monkey_JackSpicer0016.jpg|The Monkey Staff (Xiaolin Showdown) transform the user into a monkey. XC Monkey Spear.png|Monkey Spear (Xiaolin Chronicles) transform the user into a monkey and can released monkey spirits 472px-Extinctioners_Eve_Mahn.jpg|Eve Mahn (Extinctioners), a humanimalian vervet monkey. 487px-Uniform_warfare.jpg|Warfare (Extinctioners), an humanimalian gorilla. Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey.jpeg|Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Windsor-big.png|Windsor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Dash (Star Fox).jpg|Dash Bowman (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic monkey. Andrew.jpg|Andrew Oikonny (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic snow monkey. SFZ-Andross_Body.png|Andross (Star Fox) Gold_Monkey.jpeg|Mrs. Coulter’s dæmon (His Dark Materials) has the settled form of a beautiful golden monkey. Shunded.jpg|Mobian gorillas (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) I.R._Baboon_301-1-.gif|I.R. Baboom (I.M. Weasel) Simon (Dexter's Laboratory)).png|Simion (Dexter's Laboratory) Neo_Acacia.png|After consuming NEO, Acacia (Toriko) transformed into a combination of his human form and NEO's simian form. Shun profile.jpg|Shun (Legend of Kay), an anthropomorphic gorilla. Blackback.png|Blackback (One Piece) is a gorilla mink who serves as a Guardian of the Whale Forest. Lazlo_hd.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), an anthropomorphic spider monkey. zoonie1.jpg|Zoonie The Lazoon (Fireball XL5) Captain Gutt.jpeg|Captain Gutt (Ice Age) is a Gigantopithecus and captain of the high seas. Barb_(Cloudy_With_A_Chance_of_Meatballs).jpg|Barb (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), an anthropomorphic orangutan. Louiepic.png|King Louie (Disney's The Jungle Book), leader of the Bandar-log KingLouie2016.png|King Louie (The Jungle Book 2016), a Gigantopithecus & leader of the Bandar-log Bumoru.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, Bumoru (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a rude woman with monkey ears and tail. Madame Apeface profile.jpeg|Madame Apeface (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Monkey.png|Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) Fullsizeoutput c49.jpeg|Tyler Rockwell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries